Melancholy Love
by Elerick
Summary: The Keterburg Crew is in school! Jade is a loner, Dist is a nerd, Peony is a pervert and Nephry is forced to sit back and watch the madness. For the sake of cute sillyness, slash, jadist
1. Experiments

Melancholy love

Jade x Dist as teenagers

-------------------------

No matter what the school, Valentines Day was a big event among all the students. All the young men and women swooned and squealed when gifts were given and received while those who were ignored pouted and cried away the day.

All this for the sake of a simple emotional response to pheromones and sexual instinct called love.

Idiots, all of them.

Jade Curtis, a student at the most prominent military university in Grand Chokema, watched them pass with disgust, he had thought at this stage of life and at such a prestigious school he would be spared this hustle and bustle for once. Yet here he was, sitting on a stone bench in a discreet alley, huddled up with his latest book. He was hiding, as he had in youth, from all the women doped with romance who were intent on interrupting his concentration. Honestly, he would have said something harsh but Nephry would hear about it and well… he didn't want to face the nagging, it was easier to hide.

Love was for a world of fools, fools who had no control over their emotional and mental state and went falling for the first thing that caught their eyes. What good did it do in the end? Reproduction? There were already too many people he had to put up with. Now there was a holiday to encourage such actions and he'd never get any peace and quiet?

"Jade?"

He bit his lip to hold back a groan, how did he always manage to find him? He must have attached a tracking device on him at some point, with his obsession with his toys he wouldn't put it past him.

"What is it Saphir, I'm trying to read."

The younger boy trotted up to his bench, he could tell by the slight pant to his breath he had been running before he came, "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." With a heavy sigh he plopped down beside the other, his white lab coat flutter down after him. Brushing some of his ivory bangs that couldn't reach the short pony tale he managed to calm down a bit. "Why are you all the way back here?"

"Trying to get some peace and quiet. I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

He didn't have to look up from his book to see him pouting, he knew him to well. "No hello or anything? Honestly, I don't know why I made these for you."

There was a long moment of silence before the brunet finally had to give in, "Fine, what did you make?"

"About time." A small smile hinted at his freckled cheeks as he fished around in the messenger bag he always carried. It took him a while, as his thick framed glasses kept falling, but finally he pulled out a small pouch tied with a ribbon. "It's Valentines Day, you know. Nephry showed me how to make chocolate for everyone."

Jade turned away from the gift, sighing in frustration. "Saphir, its bad enough I have to put up with this from the girls but you know for a fact I don't like sweets."

The young mechanic glared a bit, "Well aren't you Mr. Popular. Yes, I know how you feel, that's why I made you batch special. It's the darkest Chocolate I could make without it being poisoness."

That managed to spark his interest. He knew his sister had been teaching the boy how to cook, mainly to keep him away from the abuse of the other children after school was out but he had yet to actually taste anything he produced. With a hesitant hand he reached in the small sack and pulled out what appeared to be an almost black piece of chocolate in the shape of a small heart. He was cautious, it was his nature, and the thing didn't hold a foul smell nor look dangerous, so he took a bit.

It was extremely bitter… hm, just the way he liked it.

As he took another piece he caught the other's expression out of the corner of his eye, he could have lit the entire alley with his smile, yet as soon as he realized he had exposed his braces a hand was clasped over his mouth in his self consciousness. Though he had not said a thing, the fact that the brunet was eating his treat probably brought more joy to him then any words would. Jade just kept quiet, no need to encourage his foolish excitement, he was such a simple boy.

"I got all the figures together for our next few experiments." He was grinning from ear to ear as he leafed through the dozens of files in his bag.

"Oh? Well if they're correct then you've been a busy little pet."

The smaller boy huffed, "Of course it's correct."

Jade chuckled, their conversations were always the same, deeply scientific with the more then occasional jab, he always held the upper hand and it was fun to watch him get so frustrated. Though he hated to admit it, Saphir, if tedious at times, was one of the few people in the world he could actually talk to. Most of the other students, the professors, could never keep up with his thoughts, his theories. Little Saphir would follow even word like he followed him around, adding the physical means and calculations that would be needed to make his theories reality. Honestly he enjoyed their chats very much, but he would never let it on, he just wasn't that kind of person.

"Oh, it's getting late…"

Jade looked up, sure enough the sky had grown orange with the setting sun. Looking down he noticed he was on the last chocolate in the little pouch, apparently he had completely lost track of time. He'd always heard time tended to fly when one was having fun and a decently stimulating conversation was probably as close as he would get. "Hm, I suppose it is. We should get going, don't want to miss the curfew back at the dorms."

"I've seen you sneak in and out before." The other stated with a huff.

"Of course, but you're far too clumsy, if I had you tagging along I would certainly get caught."

He could hear a small growl but payed it no mind. "Don't be like that, as a romantic, in the classical sense of the word, I'm sure you've had en enjoyable day."

"Not particularly." The smaller boy sighed, "We all don't have hundreds of admires chasing after us."

He chuckled, "All those vapid girls thinking they can win another over with candy and empty words? Don't make me laugh. It's simply hormones."

"Exactly, that's not what love is."

Jade cocked an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his face at the other's confidence. "Oh, and you're an expert? Strange how I haven't seen all these mysterious lovers that you have learned from."

Apparently he couldn't keep up such confidence, once questioned his gaze shyly trailed down to the ground, a small pout pulling at his lower lip. "W-well, no… I don't have 'experience'… but I know love isn't just… words and gifts and attraction."

This was interesting. Despite years of friendship he couldn't recall ever chatting on this subject, in all honesty he never really imagined Saphir having an opinion, no matter how dramatic he always was. "Is that true? So you've been in love?"

Pink lingered in the smaller boy's cheeks, he had seen him shy before but with his eyes to his shoes and his hands wringing nervously, it was fascinating. He usually held such pompous pride.

"Yes…" he stated finally.

Jade was taken aback, the mechanic spoke to him about everything, he couldn't get him to shut up. Why hadn't he known of this before? …Why did he even care? Hm, well he was his pet, perhaps he was getting too possessive. "Is that so? Well? What is it then?"

Obviously the boy was hesitant, he could see him nipping at his lip, braces shining in the dim light. Still he eventually spoke, voice slightly higher then usual. "Love is… finding someone you could talk to for the rest of your life."

The taller boy paused, rolling the statement around in his head, he couldn't help but smile. "Interesting… Just talking?"

"Y-yes… affection, looks and lust can only last so long… after all. A connection is what really matters… don't you think?"

"Hm… it's ironic, and a bit pitiful, but that is perhaps the most sensible thing I've heard all day."

Saphir seemed sincerely shocked that Jade would give him a compliment, even a back handed one. It took him a few seconds to actually process what he had said, then a smile showing every bracket on his braces stretched across his face. He might as well have told him he was a genius. "R-really Jade? You a-agree with me? You think I'm right?"

This is why he never gave him complements, "I said it was sensible, you made sense, I didn't say I agree with you…"

"But you still value my opinion." He beamed so bright Jade was temped to shield his eyes. He had his own way to shut him up.

"My, I've forgotten how reflective your braces are Saphir, almost like the headlights on your machines."

Sure enough the smaller boy clamped his hands over his mouth with such vigor he might have been protecting the gates of hell. The ability to speak clearly lost, all he could do was grumble for his fingers and glare at the other, pink lingering on his pail cheeks.

Jade only chuckled, if it wasn't his braces it was his freckles, or his glasses, or his runny nose, he would always find something to tease his companion about no matter how old they were. It wasn't as if he found any of his little quirks offensive, on the contrary, the fact that he was so sensitive about imperfections was the entertaining… it was… cute? Is that what Nephry and Peony would call it? Well… as close to cute as he would be willing to consider something.

Hm, love being someone you could talk to, huh… a connection, an attraction…

"Saphir?"

"Yes Jade?" The boy never stayed angry for long, he was far too eager for attention.

He tried not to smile as he wondered how his friend would react to what he was about to do. "Would you mind if I tried an experiment on you?"

The ivory haired child whined a bit. "Not your arts again, I just got over the burns from your last few 'mistakes'"

"No, no, nothing like that, just hold still."

Saphir cocked his head, wide, lavender eyes rather curious, but did as he was told, he always listened to Jade.

Jade, himself, just grinned at his compliance. Taking his chin in his hand he examined his confused, thin face for a moment. He wasn't bad looking, his features were almost feminine, and his snow white, tied carefully in a short ponytail in the back, had a nice sheen to it. He was half surprised he hadn't noticed it before, of course often he looked for only the flaws in people. He had questioned this idea but now it didn't seem as bad as he thought…

Pulling him close he met his lips with his own.

Immediately he felt the other suck in a surprised, shaking breath through his nose and it took all his self control not to right out laugh, now that might qualify as cute. His mouth was oddly soft, he hadn't really expected that, he wondered for a moment if he was actually wearing lip gloss. There wasn't the fireworks and song birds that had always been described in those vapid poems and stories but… it wasn't bad either. A small thrill touched his senses for a moment when their lips met, which was interesting but he chalked it up to teenage hormones. Still, this was something he wouldn't mind repeating soon.

When he backed away he pulled at the other's lower lip, if only just to tease him. A strong curiosity made him examine his companions face for any reaction to the kiss, for good or bad, and a smirk crossed his face.

Saphir's eyelids fluttered, half closed and fogged with confusion and simple speechlessness. After a second or two that was no longer the case, they flew open, wider then he had ever seen them before, and his face flushed such a dark shade of red he feared he might explode, or at least pass out with all that rushing blood. A hand clamped over his mouth, in disbelief that it had just been in contact with the others. Finally, with frantic hands he scrambled to pick up the books and items he had come with, though with shaking fingers he couldn't seem to keep a hold on any of them. Still he seemed intent on getting away and finally sprung to his feet, only to run face first into one of the alley walls, sufficiently loosing everything he was carrying. He stumbled in his confused state for a moment before again trying to grab everything up and get away.

Jade, at this point, had his fun and felt it was morally right to help the poor spaz. He picked up the spilled books and attempted to hand them to the boy. Saphir only snatched them from his grasp, running off before he could say a word or even work out a sarcastic comment about his grace.

Jade watched him go, knelt with a hand on his knee, a smirk still lingering on his face. That was an even better reaction then he expected, Saphir was always so over dramatic but that was downright hilarious… and rather adorable.

…Adorable? What was he thinking? He shook his head, he didn't think of anyone like that, not even Saphir. Perhaps this was his own reaction to that simple little kiss. No, he wouldn't fall victim to something like that, right, not with that boy of all people…

It was just an experiment after all, he didn't expect it, of all things, to WORK…

He groaned, getting to his feet and rubbing his forehead, a migraine was beginning to throb. As he paced to rid himself of the pain he heard a crunch under his feet. He glanced down to see an all too familiar pair of glasses under his foot. That brought his smirk back, picking up the now slightly cracked and rather bent spectacles he looked them over, almost fondly. Well, when you have an odd result leaves you with questions, the only way to explain it was by repeating the experiment, was it not? After all, Saphir would be in need of his glasses.

----------------------------

This is hopefully going to be a slightly random little miniseries, I'm totally up for suggestions because everyone wants different things for Jadist, I am here at your wim.


	2. First love

Melancholy Love 2

First loves

Jadist

---------------------

"Honestly Saphir, skipping class? That's so unlike you."

The young mechanic was huddled against a wall on the dark side of the school, his snow white hair standing out in the dark shadows. He had a machine in his hand, another robot of his it seemed, but he wasn't working on it, just poking at it with a screw driver. When he didn't respond the blonde sat down next to him, a gentle smile on her face. "What's wrong? Is someone picking on you again?"

Nephry Curtis, a young female student had set out after the class had ended. She had been worried when her little friend hadn't shown up for lessons; even if he was sick she usually had to tie the boy down to the bed to keep him from his classes, especially days like today when they were learning about ancient Fontech. 

Saphir gently shook his head, never looking up from the robot.

"Come on, Saphir, you know you can talk to me." Nephry had taken an almost motherly role towards the boy since their professor passed away. She knew how sensitive he was and tried her best to keep him away from all the others who took advantage of that for their own amusement… even if it was her brother. With a calm hand she stroked some of his ivory bangs from his face, he was so unlike Jade who had never seemed to be a child once in his life, it was refreshing to have someone actually act his age for once.

"Its… Jade. I didn't want to face him."

She couldn't help but groan, "What did he do to you know? I swear, I can't understand why you follow him when he treats you the way he does."

"No! It nothing like that." His voice grew high as he tried to defend his friend, "Jade did… well, it wasn't a bad thing… I think."

"Then what could he have done that would keep you out of class?" she was concerned now, usually he would willing go on and on about all his problems, it was almost frightening.

"It…" a slight flush of pink lingered under his freckles, whatever it was he wasn't able to look her in the eyes when he thought about it. "…I don't know what it is…"

"Can it really be that complicated?"

"…Nephry, what do you do when someone you've been friends with for a long time… does something friends don't do?"

This was a start, though she still hadn't the slightest idea what was going on in his little head. "I guess… it depends on what it is. You said it wasn't bad, right?"

He gave another barely noticeable nod, still concentrating on his machine as if it were highly interesting. "Something special… I don't know what the circumstances have to be but I know its something friends don't do…"

"Well, maybe Jade just wants to be closer to you, as long as he's not torturing you as usual I see no problem with it."

"But what do I do now?" his lavender eyes stared up at here, they were so childlike and enlarged by his thick framed glasses it made her smile.

"Do you feel the same as he does?"

The pink returned to him and he quickly focused back on the robot. "… maybe…"

"Then when you figure that out, just return whatever he did." Petting his head like an affectionate parent she helped him to his feet. "After all, avoiding him won't do any good, you can't miss class forever."

"I suppose you're right…" his hand clung to the sleeve of her uniform as they left the shadows, returning to the world of the living. "…but I'm scared."

"Relationships are scary things, Saphir, even friendships. All you can do is trust yourself. Now come on, I'll get you the notes you missed. Everything will be back to normal soon enough."

----------------------------------------------------

"Jaaaaaaade."

Sometimes Jade wondered how exactly someone like him managed to have such idiots for friends. "Not now, Peony."

His warning didn't halt two arms as they were slung over his shoulder. Lorelei he wouldn't never finish his book, would he? 

"Where's you're sister." The young prince, soon to be emperor questioned. Despite his title so close at hand, he still paraded around in casual blue garments that hung loosely from his body. If any of the students had worn such a thing they would have been sent straight home to change. However, with his status, the bronze blonde was exempt from such rules, though more then once a passing professor would have to scowl him to pull up his pants. It's what he deserve for wearing such baggy clothes.

"Do you believe if I knew, I would even consider telling you?" Peony, along with Saphir, was one of the few people in Malkuth Jade would actually sit down and share a conversation with. Saphir excelled in science and mechanics while he was and idiot with everything else, Peony was the exact opposite. In the end it tended to work out well for him, though no one else as his mechanical companion hated the noble. Also, he never liked the boy's obsession with his sister…

"Aw, you're so mean… though not half as bad as usual."

"My, really? What do you mean, I'd hate to think I've lost my touch."

"Well…" he absently twirled his blonde locks, its beauty attracting the attention of some passing girls, who giggled before continuing on. "Usually when I come up behind you like that you pull a weapon on me before I get too close, or at least stop me with some insult… what's on your mind?"

He cocked an eyebrow, it seemed the prince was far more perceptive then the mechanic. Yes, it was true, for once in his life a conscious tugged at the edge of his thoughts. Saphir hadn't been in class today, he was always in class, he felt… worried… for the first time, how irritating. 

Though he wasn't about to reveal any of that, "Nothing besides the usual facts and figures that are beyond your knowledge your great majesty."

The blonde pouted a bit, "One day I'll make you work for me and I'll be able to make you do anything I say."

"I look forward to it." He smirked bravely.

"Anyway, does your odd kindness have anything to do with the little guy missing from class today?"

Damn, right on the nose, how did he manage to do that? Sometimes he wondered if this imbecile was simply a grand actor. "I don't believe I understand what you speak of, your majesty."

"I'm not as dumb as you and Saphir think, I can tell when something is off. First you're quiet, then he avoids you, you must have done something big." He chuckled, eyes looking off as he pondered the never ending list of things that could have happened. "Oh, the possibilities, either you beat him senseless or you two made love in some corner, honestly I can never tell with you guys."

He was getting far to close too the truth, Jade began to wonder if he could possibly kill the prince without all these people taking notice…

Luckily it seemed he wouldn't have to; he spotted his sister coming around the corner, Peony could never concentrate when she was there

"Nephry!" the prince called happily, the bonds of love yanking him away by his heart without even a farewell to his best friend. They do say only fools fall in love.

… then he noticed Saphir with her and found he felt like doing the same thing. Lorelei it must be all the pollen in the spring air, fogging his senses.

The girl quickly put a stop to the blonde's advances by holding out her palm for a handshake, Peony, who pouted as he wanted more, accepted what he could get and returned it. Jade smiled, he might have been cold, but he had raised his sister right.

When Saphir spotted his treasured companion that he had been so painfully avoiding he quickly skidded behind Nephry, praying he hadn't been spotted yet. It was too late though, he could feel those crimson eyes staring at him the same way he did a subject in an experiment. It caused a small shiver to vibrate down his spine. He was used to being frightened by his friend but this was… different.

Jade smiled at his companion's rare shyness, actually leaning a bit to keep him in his sights, just for the fact that is made him all the more nervous. "Good afternoon, Saphir, why so timid? I noticed you weren't in class today, any reason?"

"I… I wasn't well…" he stuttered, trying to conceal himself behind Nephry.

"Come on, Saphir, Jade won't hurt you. Right Jade?" she gave her brother a cold glare but him a reassuring smile, leading him out of hiding and up to her brother. The young mechanic stared up at the other for a moment, looking him in the eyes for as long as he could manage, then averting his gaze to the books he had clenched in his arms.

"Of course, I wouldn't think of it." The brunet just smiled his usual smirk and walked up to the smaller boy, circling a bit like a predator, though no one thought much of it as it was his style. As if to put everyone else at ease he actually pet him on the head, which only got him curious stares but everyone was most likely just relieved to know the two weren't actually fighting.

Peony didn't take time to ponder on the situation, "So, Nephry, are you doing anything this afternoon?" he ask with a hopeful heart.

"I am, actually, I need to get Saphir caught up." Unlike Jade, the girl wasn't heartless, "But you are more then welcome to accompany us."

However the prince didn't see the charity as such a good thing, he of course, wished to be alone with her, and honestly Jade wanted the same with Saphir, to get what happened worked out. Seems some maneuvering was being called for, and he was the king

---------------------------------------------

It seems relieving one's self of overly curious idiots was harder then he thought. 

Thankfully Jade eventually was able to distract him by using Peony's obsession with his sibling for his own use, bringing them to the school gardens and slipping away as the two began their usual arguments between romance and proper actions in society. He didn't have too much to fear, leaving Nephry alone; he knew all too well that she could stand for herself.

More importantly he had managed to get some time with his mechanical companion, heading off to one of the labs for privacy. School was over for the day and all the students were either studying for their futures or ruining it with at social gatherings.

But he didn't have time to ponder on the down fall of his peers, now was the time to concentrate on the other. "Saphir, I noticed you didn't attend class today."

The younger boy trailed behind him, he was dragging his feet and staring at the floor, odd, as he usually followed right at his heals like some excited pup. "I… wasn't feeling well, I'm fine now."

"Is that so?" propping himself on one of the lab tables he extended his hand to help the other, being he was of a shorter stature. The little mechanic avoided the offer, doing a pathetic act of not taking notice, and attempted to hoist himself up by his own means. Unfortunately he only succeeded in pulling half of his body on the table, his legs flailing in the open air. Jade sighed, when the boy had his mind set to something he was so stubborn. Grabbing the back him of his pants he easily flung him onto the cold, white table, making him squeak softly in surprise. He had to admit, the sight of him scrambling around like that and the flustered embarrassed look on his face was rather entertaining, perhaps he had just discovered a new way to tease him. "Would it have anything to do with what happen last night?"

"S-something happened?" he tried to play coy, but the brunet would have no beating around the bush, no patience for it really.

"Yes, the kiss, if you remember." With a hand to his heart his voice grew high, though emotions didn't have much affect on his smiling face, real or false, "Did you forget? You wound my heart, Saphir."

"Don't screw with me today, Jade!" obviously offended by the sarcastic remark his face puffed in anger. "O-of course I didn't forget, I just can't figure out… why."

"Why what?" it was his turn to feign innocence, if anything to heighten the other's frustration.

"Why you… Kissed me…"

"Why not?" the brunet stated simply with a shrug, Saphir was so easily angered, it was entertaining but made him difficult to talk to.

"B-because you've never done anything like that before!" 

"There's a first time for everything."

"Jade!" he was whining now in the high pitch he always did, it raked his ear drums. "That's not an explanation!"

"I told you that night, it was an experiment."

The boy blinked, frustration over come with confusion, "An… experiment? To prove what, I might ask?"

"That's a privet matter, but since it seems to horrify you so much I suppose I won't get my second trial, now will I?"

The other's jaw dropped, "S-s-second trial?"

"Of course, an experiment can't be proven correct unless it is repeated with the same results. As a man of science you should know that all too well.

He seemed to be rendered dumfounded by the simple, familiar statement, never had it been used in such context. "You… you'd do it again?"

"Not if you object so earnestly" his shy reactions were growing all the more entertaining. He tried to keep back a smirk, lest it ruin his façade, though the mechanic probably wouldn't even notice in his current state. 

Sure enough the boy gawked and sputtered, "N-No! I-I mean YES! N-no, not… wait I-"

Jade sighed as if the whole thing were one big chore. Yet as he took hold of the other's thin wrists and pushed him back on the table, climbing over him on his knees, he knew this was probably the most fun he'd had in a long time. Saphir was utterly speechless, eyes never the wider and his ivory hair spread behind him. He almost seemed angelic, frightened for his life and confused out of his mind, but still appearing to him a little cherub. He seemed too in shock to move With a smirk he just shook his head. "Honestly Saphir, do I have to do everything myself?"

If the boy was even capable of voicing a response it didn't matter, he was silenced by his companion's lips.

As Jade tilted his head to lock their mouths together, he noticed an almost sweet taste to him that hadn't come up before. He also noticed, now that they were so close, how warm his smaller body was and how… perfectly it fit under his. He tried to correct his thoughts, he was acting like a foolish lovesick teenager. Then Saphir made just the smallest noise, a soft mew, perhaps of pleasure, it tickled his ears and he lost all intelligent brain functions. He wanted more.

Suckling eagerly at his lips he pressed his form down on the smaller, trapping him against the table and causing him to squeak in surprise. Lorelei he as adorable like this. He ran his tongue over those sweet lips, just to get a reaction and was at once awarded with a gasp. Taking it as an invitation he slipped the curious appendage inside, holding back a chuckle when he squirmed under him helplessly. If his lips had been sweet his mouth must have been pure sugar, it was odd how much he enjoyed it considering usually he despised sweets, but Saphir… Saphir was something else entirely. He had to explore every inch, memorize ever detail. He kept going further, pushing him up the table.

"Ow…"

Jade paused from his actions, was that a good ow? Glancing at their surroundings it appeared he had shoved his underling onto a few test tubes and pencils from someone's earlier experiments… entirely forgetting where they were. He pulled away from the boy, gaining a disappointed whine but ignored it. His damn curiosity and hormones had combined forces to take him over, that was not good. Lorelei, he needed to get control of himself, he was far too intelligent to fall pray to shallow teenage lust.

Then Saphir sat up, his silver locks were in disarray, hanging in front of his soft, lavender eyes like silver curtains, just allowing their half lidded, dazed gaze to peek out. The now wrinkled and rumpled lab coat and dress shirt he always wore half hung off one of his shoulders after all the pushing and sliding he had been through, exposing his pale chest through the rumpled collar. He could see it slowly rise up and down as he caught his breath.

…He was precious… and looked so soft to the touch-NO! Jade shook his head and quickly dismounted the table to the floor. Pacing back and forth he tried to force the thoughts out of his head, to escape them some how.

Saphir watched him, his mechanical mind desperately processing what had just happened and what it all meant… Jade knew everything so perhaps he should just… ask.

"Jade?"

The brunet sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "What is it?"

The smaller boy fidgeted on the table, Jade told himself not to look, for fear he might attack him all over again.

"W… What are we now? Friends don't do this… d-does this mean I-I'm you… um…"

He didn't have the patience for this. "Spit it out Saphir."

He took a deep breath, color filling his poor face as his heart pounded in his ears.

"CanIbeyourboyfriend?" he squeaked all at once, looking down in embarrassment at how high his own voice sounded.

Jade blinked… right… relationships were usually part of all this, weren't they. This could be bothersome. Having someone following him around, constantly demanding his attention, whining like a neglected puppy when he didn't get what he wanted…

… Oh wait, Saphir already did that… might as well get something from it.

"I don't see why not."

The young mechanic's pale little face lit up like a tree decorated for the holidays. "R-REALLY JADE! I-I-I can be your boyfriend? We're a couple!"

The brunet plugged one of his ears, whether whining or cheering his voice was just too high for him to handle. "Yes, alright, just calm down."

But there was no stopping him now, he actually hopped from the table and ran to the other boy, arms extended.

Jade cringed but allowed him to cling, after all it seemed to be how things he'd have to put up with from now on… "Hold on a second Saphir…" this would have to be dealt with as swiftly as possible. "There have to be some rules before you get amorous on me."

Saphir looked up from his current position of burring his face in the other's chest. "Rules?"

"Yes. To start with…" he uncooked the arms that were strangling his torso, "No unnecessary touching in public."

His expression dropped like a brick. "What? But then no one will know we're together!"

"Ah, my next point, you tell no one of this, not even Nephry."

"Jade!" he whined loudly, "You're ashamed of me, aren't you!"

"Not at all, you've always followed me around whether I wished it or not, I just don't believe either of us truly needs all those irritating questions about our …odd relationship.

Saphir huffed and pouted but he couldn't deny what he spoke was the truth. "…Fine."

"Good boy." He pet his head, "Now… as for the times when we are alone, I shall decide when they are to happen and where."

"…How often?"

"As often as I feel is necessary."

The boy growled softly, "Don't I have any say in my own relationship."

"You're the one who asked to be a couple, does that count?"

"Come on Jade, let me make a rule too, just one."

The older boy sighed, ah well, what was the worst he could do, "Fine."

Sure enough, taking things all too seriously, he had to clear his throat first and point dramatically, "I'm the only one."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"As long as we're together… you don't 'experiment' on anyone else, got that? I… I'm you're one and only."

Jade almost smiled, he was so insecure he didn't notice there wasn't anyone else he even spoke with besides their tight nit group. The world was full of idiots but he was one of the few he could stand, who else would he even consider? "Alright… no one but you."

Saphir finally grinned sheepishly, a shy pink to his cheeks. "Thank you Jade… we're alone now… am I allowed to hug you?"

He sighed again and opened his arms, "If you must."

The boy scrambled into his new companion's arms, as if he might close them at any moment, squeezing him as tight as he could. It was still bothersome but Jade didn't say anything, with all he pulled on the mechanic he deserved this much really. If snuggling up to him and pressing his face to his chest made him so happy could keep him satisfied then let it be. Besides, it wasn't terribly, he was warm and smelled almost oddly pleasant for a boy, it could be much worse.

He played the events in his mind over, wondering a bit how this had all come to be and noticed something. "Saphir… you seemed awfully excited when I agreed to this boyfriend thing…"

He felt him hide his face deeper into his uniform, "Y-you're my first relationship… my first kiss, of course I'm excited."

"No" he half sang as he pulled him away, smiling at the color in his cheeks that already answered his question, "You liked me before all of this, didn't you?"

His face lit aflame. "W-what? No! W-what gave you that idea?

"Ah, I see I'm right, have you been keeping this from me for long? When were you planning on telling me, keeping me in the dark all this time." He placed a hand over his heart, "You wound me, Saphir."

By now his arms were flailing franticly, "STOP IT! I-I-I wasn't keeping anything! 

He laughed, the boy was so adorable when he was hysterical, perhaps that was his hidden reason for teasing him all theses years and never realized it. He leaned down too grace his lips a quick peck, halting his rants cold. "Come, its late and dark, everyone will be in their dorms already. I'll let you hold my hand."

The boy nodded, seemed his kisses put him in a bit of a daze, it could come in handy if he ever needed to shut him up. Taking his thin hand in his he led them both out of the classroom. He had never been in a relationship either, much less with some one like Saphir, at least it wasn't going to be boring.


	3. Nightmares

Melancholy Love 3

Nightmares

Jadist

------------------------

_A shrill scream filled the snowy, silent, night air._

_Jade tried to pay it no mind, burring his face further into his pillow, he had put up with the painful moans and creaking mattress all night, he couldn't take it anymore, it was haunting. This had been going on for nights on end, with every fresh snowfall. Saphir would have dreams, terrible ones that would keep him turning and tossing all night, shouting and whining in terror at some unknown source. It had been a month now… ever since the professor's death…. It had been snowing that day too._

_The noises paused, they always did when he woke up after the last shrill scream, things would be quiet until he fell back asleep and the cycle began again. His bonk and the boy's were right next to each other's in the orphanage, if no one else heard him he certainly did. Oddly the steady breathing of his sleep didn't come as it always did before the dreams returned. Instead he felt a tug on the edge of his blanket._

"_Jade… are you awake?"_

_Don't turn over, he told himself, don't look, pretend you're asleep. The pulling didn't stop. "Jaaaaaaaaade."_

_He sighed heavily, would he ever get some sleep? "Saphir, it's the middle of the night." He rolled over, catching sight of the pathetic husk of a boy before him._

_The ivory haired child was in a state of complete disarray, his hair sticking out in all directions and stiff from the cold sweat of horror. His pale peach colored pajamas, in ragged wrinkles, hung from the buttons that had been overworked from all of his turning and barely holding together. His face wasn't much better, eyes red and puffy, tear stains dark in his cheeks and his runny nose was highlighted by his constant sniffing._

"_I… I can't sleep…" he whined in a hoarse voice._

"_I think that's more then obvious. What do you expect me to do about it?"_

_The boy hesitated for a moment, "…Can… I sleep with you?"_

_Groaning he sat up on his elbow. "Can't you sleep with Nephry or someone else more tolerant of you?"_

"_Nooooooo!" he whined again, bouncing on the floor._

"_Why in the name of Lorelei not?"_

"_No one else can protect me, she might come back…"_

_He glanced at his pathetic face again… it was his mistake that made this fear…_

_With heavy, frustrated sigh he lifted the sheets, "Get in…"_

_That made him brighten a bit. "R-really Jade?"_

"_Did I stutter? Now come one, I need a decent nights sleep for once."_

_The boy nodded, scuttling under the covers nervously, when Jade spoke, he listened. Quickly he curled up beside his friend, his only friend, he seemed at peace with him next to him, protected, it wasn't long before he fell right back to sleep. For the first time that night his breath was soft, no screaming, no tossing, it was a relief. As Jade watched him sleep, it was odd… seeing him so calm for once. He reached out a hand to stroke some of the scruffy hair out of his face, finding a smile on his own. He was almost… cute, like this. He wasn't talking, that was probably the reason. Staring at the soft features of his companion he slowly found sleep himself, with Saphir curled up at his side._

------------------------------------

The scream came again.

It had snowed in Grand Chokema, the last thing Jade had expected when he came to the city. It was the dead of winter and the temperature barely reached a low enough point, but it had succeeded. It was the lightest snowfall he had ever seen, though light or heavy it didn't matter, he had seen Saphir's face when it started, he knew this would start again.

When they were younger he had horrible nightmares when it snowed but as he grew it only came with the worst storms. The move to shore should have eliminated even the slightest chance of nightmares but after all that time without snow, even the lightest flakes brought terror into his soft eyes. Now there was no question, the dreams had returned.

Somehow fate had seen it to make Jade and Saphir's rooms at in the dorms right next to each other, their beds against the same wall. That made it all the worse when he tossed and kicked, attempting to run from the monster that was chasing him. It was their childhood all over again. This was insane, he was a student, he needed his sleep, he had a test in arts tomorrow for Lorelei's sake.

When there was a yet another scream he decided he wasn't going to put up with this anymore.

-----------------------------------------

Saphir shot up with a shout of terror, only to find the image of his beloved professor turned into a hideous beast had disappeared. He was once again in the pitch black abyss of his room instead of the cold snow of his home.

No, the snow he grew up with was white; pure… this snow was red with blood.

He choked on a sob as he buried his face in his hands, finding his brow cover in cold sweet. He thought he had finally rid himself of these visions, it wasn't fair. Why did it have to snow here of all places?

What made it worse was he knew Jade was in the next room, he must be keeping him up. He didn't want to imagine how angry he would be with him the next morning; it was probably twice as frightening as anything he could dream up. He couldn't sleep but he was too exhausted to stay awake, all this rolling around was making him nauseas and screaming was tearing up his throat. When he was little, at the orphanage sometimes he would go to Jade and… no, he couldn't do that, he was a teenager now, it would be pathetic an inappropriate. What was he to do?

As if to answer the door of his room creaked open. A figure was silhouetted in the light of the dorm hallways before the door was shut again. He heard footsteps in the darkness, but could see no one. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt the intruder's breath suddenly on his face.

"W-who's there?" he squeaked in fright.

"It's me you little idiot."

Despite the insult he felt a wave of relief; he had been worried maybe one of the more boorish male students had taking an interest in his more feminine nature. Damn Peony putting ideas in his head. "Jade, you frightened me half to death, aren't you capable of knocking? Or do you just enjoy watching me withering in terror."

"Both." The brunet's voice floated in the darkness. He could feel the edge of the bed sink under his weight when he sat down. "Besides, you are the one who's been screaming bloody murder this whole time."

The boy whined softly, "I-I know, I'm sorry… I'm trying to stop, I promise, I just can't stay up…"

"I know… it's not your fault. I'm the one who caused these nightmares in the first place."

He was struck by the statement, "N-no, Jade, its not you're fault, I-" Two finger's found his lips and silenced him.

"Quiet, I know what I've done."

And the room was quiet, uncomfortably quiet for some time. It was Jade who broke it for once.

"We both know you, and as a result, I am not getting any sleep alone… so move over."

Saphir blinked, heat rising to his face, "I-its alright Jade, I can just-"

He paused when he herd a chuckle, "Did I stutter? I said move over."

The boy didn't hesitate, when Jade spoke, he listened, but that didn't halt the nervous butterflies that took flight in his stomach. They weren't exactly children any more…

The bed sunk even more when the brunet put all his weight on it. He felt the pull of the blankets and the sudden warmth of another body next to his. He swallowed hard, trying not to make any sound that would express the utter confusion as well as excitement he felt inside. Jade seemed as calm as ever, never shaking or uttering a word, the exact opposite of his companion, Saphir couldn't sit still, he felt he had to voice his concern. 

"J-Jade, is this really proper, at our age-"

"Its fine, Saphir," he heard him yawn, and he gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "after all, we're togther aren't we? This is perfectly normal for young adults; at least we are doing this for a functional purpose. Now go to sleep, I have a test tomorrow."

The boy nodded, taking a slow breath, he made sense, like he always did, but he still felt odd. At least his mind wasn't on his nightmares any more. It was nice… having the person he trust more then anyone else next to him, it made him feel safe and at peace. After all, what could be more frightening then Jade himself. When his companion's breath evened out, signaling his slumber, he stretched a hesitant arm around his torso, snuggling close to him. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the light so that he might gaze on the peaceful face of his lifelong crush. He was a beautiful child and he had grown into a handsome young man, no wonder he pulled so many hearts after him when he left a room, though Saphir personally loved his mind more then anything else.

He often wondered what Jade would say if he ever revealed that he loved him. Of course he often dreamed of him sweeping him off his feet, but the possible out come of him laughing in his face kept his heart quiet. Still, as he ran his fingers through his soft chestnut hair, he held on to hope. Jade was growing more affectionate and comfortable every meeting. Maybe one day he could tell him… after all, they had the rest of their lives, didn't they?

-----------------------------

Jade was the first to awaken. The sky was still dark but the song birds that even the snow couldn't turn decided to all perch out his companion's window and greet the day about hour earlier then he wanted to. Grumbling, eyes still clamped shut he was about to call forth a few Fonons to make sure their cheerful little beaks never uttered another sound when he noticed an unfamiliar grip around his waist. It took him a while, with the mess that had happened the night before and the early morning wake up call but he finally managed to open his heavy eyes. In the dim morning light he was able to make out the figure clinging to him… and oddly he smiled.

Saphir had cuddled up to him like a young cub in the night, face pressed to his chest and hands gripping his sides, it was probably closer then he would have ever had the courage to do were he awake. Had they been in the presence of others he would have had to shove him to the floor but since they were alone he might as well enjoy it. He played with his ivory locks, for once out of their tight, flawless pony tail for the night, then followed them to the back of his neck, which he found soft under his fingers. Saphir purred lightly in his sleep, the actions probably giving him much nicer dreams then he'd had before.

That sparked Jade's ever spiteful curiosity. The boy was asleep… helpless. A rather evil smile tugged at his lips, oh the things he could do to him, and spared the annoying whining at that. He decided to satisfy one curiosity that had been lingering in his head for a while. With a careful, controlled hand he began to undo the button's of his companion's pajama shirt, pausing every once in a while, as if the other might protest, but he was far to lost to sleep to do any thing. After such a harsh night who can blame him?

When he was done he paused again, questioning his moral authority to do this while the boy slept, but quickly ignored his conscious and rolled Saphir on his back, letting his shirt naturally fall from his form and quickly perched himself on all fours over him, taking the sight in. He chuckled softly to himself, the boy, it seemed, was a bit behind, as usual. He still had the body of a twelve year old, even in his later teens. It was cute though, rather pail like the rest of him, he wondered if it was as soft. He ran a single finger down his stomach and got a surprising reaction, the boy giggled. So he was ticklish, that was even better. Teasing his side with dancing hands the boy wiggled under his grasp, giggling and laughing until his eyes finally shot open. The lavender pupils were fogged and drowsy, staring off at nothing until they zeroed in on the figure above him. They blinked, the situation was probably so foreign to even his wildest dreamed he couldn't process it right away, when he finally did it was signaled by a sharp gasp and a blush so deep the brunet could even catch it in the dim light.

"J-Jade! W-what are you…" he stuttered, franticly trying to cover himself, "W-why am I… are… a-a-are we…?" 

"What?" he chuckled playfully, "No good morning after I came over here last night?"

"Y-you took of my…" he still didn't seem to understand everything, eyes darting to the other, everywhere else and back again.

"I was curious, is that a crime?" giving him a devious smile he leaned down to lay a quick peck on his forehead, an oddly affectionate action for someone like him. "You're rather sweet Saphir, I could eat you up."

The boy cooed softly in enjoyment, but he had an odd expression. "You don't mean… literally, right?"

"Maybe, you decide." Jade kissed him softly, nibbling on his lower lip to tease him. The boy whimpered and tugged at the collar of his companion's pajama shirt as well, shyly communicating he wanted to satisfy his curiosity as well. He was surprised the boy would be so forward, most likely still foggy from sleep. Still, it was only fair.

Slipping off his shirt over his head and quickly discarding it on the floor he leaned back over the other, who pouted a bit that he didn't do it slow enough so that he might enjoy it. Still, when he came down on him, a smile stretching across his lips, and captured him in a kiss, Saphir wrapped his bare arms round him and returned it passionately. Their mouths locked, along with their limbs, Jade pressing him down on the bed, his smaller body reacted to the heat of skin on skin and arched up to him with a soft moan vibrating through his chest. The brunet loved the way he seemed to melt in his arms, his weak, shy noises of enjoyment, he felt he really could devour him. His hands traced down his sides, noticing that while he wasn't fully underdeveloped, he had the beginnings of curves. Jade faintly wondered if the fact that he found all this wildly attractive meant he would one day be a pedophile, but for now his world was Saphir and nothing else. He wanted to hear more noises, louder ones, even if it did awaken the rest of the dorm he was too lost in his companion's sweet mouth to even care. His finger's explored further, lower, until their found the rim of his baggy pajama pants, a single ribbon of string keeping him away from the prize below. He felt the other gasp and tense, tightening his grip on his back two fold as he pulled at the knot, seeming to be frozen in either fear or excitement, perhaps both. In the back of his mind he noticed a soft patch of ivory fuzz that led down into his undergarments as he finally pulled the last string free.

Then there was a loud knock on the door that shot through the room like a thunder clap, breaking their little fantasy. They both jumped so suddenly they slipped and fell off the bed. Jade tumbled first with a painful thud, followed by Saphir with a softer noise when he landed on the other. Jade had never ground his teeth as hard as he had that moment, his jaw was screaming in pain. Who the HELL would be disturbing them NOW of all times?

"Saphir! You have to get up man, didn't you want to get to class early for some extra study time with Nephry? You shouldn't keep such a lovely lady waiting, and no I don't mean you, dweeb." He continued on with his senseless babble but the brunet didn't hear a word, all he could hear was his brain demanding him to kill the damned prince!

No, no, he couldn't rightly do that, they had no other heir since his siblings all killed each other. Still, as he shot to his feet, taking no noticed that it caused his smaller companion to be tossed on the floor, and grabbing his shirt from the pile, buttoning it while he walked, he was certain to give him a piece of his mind.

He threw open the door in mid nock, leaving the prince staring in surprise at him, blue eyes blinking at the sudden lack of wood in such a short instant. He beamed his usual smile for a second when he saw the other boy's face, then it dropped for some strange reason. "Jade…?"

"Yes it's me, you idiot" he growled, his hand that held the door was practically shattering the wood. He was far too angry to pay attention to the other's expression. "I'm very busy at the moment and you should thank Lorelei I haven't killed you yet, what do you WANT?"

"Uh… Dude… why are you in Saphir's room and…" he looked him over, expression completely blank, "why are you wearing… pink pajamas?"

Jade's entire vocabulary of cruel and hateful words seemed to disappear. … He WAS in Saphir's room wasn't he, he'd been so blinded by anger and lack of sleep he had forgotten. And what was with the pink comment… oh hell…

Looking down he saw he wasn't in his usual blue shirt he wore to bed, it was Saphir's pink one. Why hadn't he noticed the buttons were so hard to fix, he was half a foot taller then the boy and defiantly better built, he barely fit in the thing, the buttons pulling as hard as they could and exposing the skin underneath.

Just when things didn't seem like they could get any worse he herd a familiar voice.

"It's not pink, it's ROSE!" the little mechanic protested, slipping under his companion's arm and giving the prince a stern glare. "Of course you wouldn't know that no matter how many times I've told you, there's a difference!" he, of course was dressed in the other's blue shirt which he was swimming in at the moment, the sleeves hiding his hands and the collar hanging off his shoulders.

Jade slapped a hand on his face, groaning at the situation, it truly was hell. Lorelei, how did all this happen… then he heard Peony chuckle…. That was just the icing on the cake, now wasn't it.

"So, this is why you two have been acting so weird lately." He had to hold a palm over his mouth to silent the constant snickers that tried to escape. "That explains a lot."

"No, no," Jade objected, "there is a perfectly good explanation for this."

"Yeah, you're shacking up with the dweeb." His ocean blue eyes narrowed smugly at the brunet. "I didn't know you of all people swung that way, Jade, I'm surprised. Then again can Saphir really be considered a guy on that note?"

"S-shut up, idiot!" the smallest boy whined, tugging at the overly long sleeves.

"Yes, Peony, please do." Jade was getting another migraine, why did he have to socialize with these people. "This is a very personal issue and now that you're… aware of our situation you need to keep quiet about it, alright?" He didn't want to state that they were, in fact, not "shacking up" as he put it, at least not since he interrupted him. The less he knew the better.

But Peony had other ideas. "Are you kidding? Gossip like this? I'm telling everyone in Malkuth, heck, I may even make a royal announcement. Come on! Jade Curtis, DATING? And Saphir off all people? This is going to make my year."

The blonde was just about to leave, swinging around, until Jade caught his arm. Even Saphir could tell by the twitch in his expression that his grip was terribly painful. "You're Majesty." He said in a more hauntingly cheerful tone, smiling, "I must beseech you, if you please, you will tell no one."

"Oh?" he challenged his smile with one of his own, "And what will you do if I do?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to mention to Nephry about your own your own little escapades with Naomi, Jamie, and Melody?"

Peony's face fell, his jaw hanging open, Jade knew his weak point all to well "Y-you wouldn't do that…"

"I'm hurt, you obviously don't know me well, do you?"

The blonde hesitated, holding on for a moment longer, then sighed in defeat. "Fiiiiine, you win, I won't tell. Just… don't go making out in front of me or anything. I don't mind two guys getting together, but a guy and Saphir?" he shivered overdramatically, "Gross."

The young mechanic scowled, but his gaze with the prince was broke when he let out a high pitched squeak. Jade had leaned down to nuzzle into his neck, an evil smirk beaming at the blonde. "Gross? Are you sure you're not jealous I have this sweet little pet all to myself?" He gave him a playful peck on the sensitive skin before blowing into his ear. Saphir's face flushed as red as the other's eyes and Peony groaned and covered his face, turning to rush out of the dorm hallway.

"Jade, you're so gross!" he called just as he disappeared from sight.

The boy pulled away from his blushing companion, though the moment had been utterly ruined, at least he had managed to tease Peony and Saphir at the same time. Ah well, the fun was over, he needed to get out of these clothes, it was humiliating. "Come Saphir."

"Aw, already?" he whined softly. Jade noticed he was nuzzling the blue sleeves that were hanging over his hands as if it were Jade himself.

"What are you doing?" he questioned with a cock of the eyebrow.

This pink cheeks darkened but he smiled shyly up at the other. "I… I'm in my boyfriend's pajama's." he stated with a sheepish sigh as he hugged himself. "They even smell like you."

The brunet stared at him as he snuggled into the fabric, he couldn't help but chuckle, the boy was love sick, no argument. It was sweet, how much the shirt of his meant to him, foolish and idiotic, but cute.

"Why don't you keep it?"

The mechanic's eyes lit up, "Really? You don't mind?"

"I have more and it seems so important to you… go ahead."

"A-alright" he might as well just given him a bar of gold, he seemed so happy, burring his face in the shirt sleeves, sighing deeply to take in the sent. "You… you can keep mine too, if you want…"

Jade laughed, undoing some of the strained buttons for the shirt's sake, "I can't see wearing it but it might come in handy for late at night when I think of you." Giving him a smirk he slung the shirt over his shoulder and walked back to his room.

"At night… what do you… OH!" the realization finally came to the boy, who covered his mouth in shock, his face glowing as red as ever. Jade didn't give him a second look, opening his door as casually as ever. This new form of taunting was so much fun. 


	4. Fights

Melancholy love

Melancholy love

Saphir let out a heavy sigh. He was in heaven.

He and Jade had met that afternoon to study and found a quiet area in the back of the library, their own private nook, to spend time together. It quiet and peaceful, far enough away from the world that Jade allowed him to snuggle up to him while he read. Personal contact was so rare with them it was almost like a dream, but there they were, his head on the other's leg . As he played with his ivory pony tail, they both flipped through the chronicles of knowledge.

Jade didn't seem as concerned with the situation as he was, only pausing occasionally to tell him to stop staring at him and do his homework. Saphir would quickly return to his book but it wasn't long before his sheepish gaze would trail back to the handsome image of his childhood crush. He was so beautiful when he concentrated, crimson eyes absorbing information. Added to the wonderful portrait before him was the thin, calculating fingers that twirled his snow white locks, causing him to occasionally shudder slightly in enjoyment when they brushed against the back of his neck and ear.

"Ah, Jade…" he cooed happily, staring up at him from his lap. "This is just too good to be true."

"Hm? What is?" his red eyes never even missed a line of text.

"You and I, of course… together like this…" smiling he leaned in to the other's soft touches. "It's so nice to be outside together."

"I guess…" he responded without much concern.

Saphir pouted a little, but wasn't about to give up. "You seem rather fond of my hair, Jade."

"I like long hair…" he glanced down at him for a moment before returning to his book.

Spirits back he hesitantly reached up to stroke the shorter, auburn locks that floated around his neck. "Y-you should grow yours out, Jade. Your hair is so much softer then mine… you'd look very handsome with all those gorgeous locks flowing behind you."

"Hm, it would be bothersome… but I suppose." He continued his reading without another word. Saphir, however, didn't want to sit quietly. Setting down his own material he got to his knees, hands resting on the other's leg where his head had just been. He stared at him for a while, wondering if he'd start the conversation for once, but of course there was silence. After a moment or two he leaned in to interrupt his gaze as they trailed over the endless texts. The older boy glared at him lazily, cocking an eyebrow. "What is it Saphir?"

"We have such little time together in private; I think we should use it to talk."

Sighing, he nodded. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

The boy paused; he hadn't thought it out that far yet. He ran over the possible topics, trying to find one the other would actually tolerate,. There were so few.. Finally he zeroed in on a question that he had been curious about for a while.

"Jade…" his hands fidgeted back and forth, it was an awkward subject for him. It was silly really; he was too old to be shy about this sort of thing. "Jade, we're together now…"

"Yes… what of it?"

A deep shade of pink chose to burn in his cheeks and he hoped Jade didn't notice. "I was just wondering… are we ever going to… you know… the thing two people choose to do when they're close enough, as responsible adults…"

"Kill each other?"

"No!" he was so hard to talk to at times like this, "You know the thing everyone seems to be doing… especially Peony…"

"Acting like complete idiots. You already have that down, Saphir."

"NO! Jade! This is serious… like… like what could have happened when you were in my room."

That brought both of his eyebrows up and a slight grimace to his lips. "Saphir, you want to have sex? Here in the library?"

"Wha-GAH! NO! I-I mean yes-NO! I-" He put his hands over his face and groaned. This was going nothing like he had hoped it would. He wanted something romantic -- Jade sweeping him off his feet to his room. And while that had absolutely no chance of ever occurring, he thought it would go better then this. "Y-yes… that thing… but not here in the library, just someday…"

Though Jade's horrified expression softened, he still didn't seem entirely happy with the situation. "Saphir… do you happen to know _how_ two males go about having sex?"

Whining softly he pouted at his companion. "Do we have to keep calling it sex?"

"Fine, what would you prefer? Humping, sinning, sodomy, making the beast with two backs, the horizontal tango, Peony's given me a dozen or so terms for it."

"H-how about just… making love?"

"Call it whatever you want, but do you know where things go?"

"Y-yes," he answered with a huff; he didn't need to mention all his knowledge consisted off all the homosexual jokes he'd received over the years. "I-I'm a virgin, not blind."

"And you are confident you're alright with the fact of what would be done to you if you went through with this? You are aware it's not the most comfortable feeling in the world?"

"I-If its you, Jade… I don't mind."

Jade was quiet, taking in everything the boy had said and everything it meant, running it through his intricate thought process to find the right response. Saphir watched his face, trying to pull any information he could, even hurtful, but his expression was as emotionless as one of his machines. As usual.

"…Jade?" he questioned a weakly after a while, unable to stand any more silence.

The older boy stared back at him for another moment, then a smirk crossed his lips. By a simple adjustment of his weight he caused the young mechanic to stumble into his lap, yelping and flailing in surprise. All sounds were halted, however, when a hand gripped his chin, leading his gaze to his own. Saphir melted in his grasp. The combination of his crimson eyes staring lovingly (he hoped) into his own and his graceful thumb running over his lip with the calculated care he always took… It was all too much.

"So, you want me, do you, Saphir?

The ivory haired boy could have sworn he had a hundred and thirty degree fever the way his face was burning. "…y-yes…" he managed to squeak, "I-I… care deeply for you, Jade… d-do you want me?"

He did nothing but smile warmly in response before he leaned down to capture the sensitive flesh of his neck under his lips. Saphir gasped softly at the unfamiliar contact, finding his mouth hot and wet, only to respond with a low moan as he laid trails of kisses along his neck. The boy put his head back in fogged joy, linking his arms around the other's shoulders for support as the world seemed to be spinning wildly under his feet. Jade's hands felt heavenly as they traveled over his sides, one snaking under his shirt to trace down the length of his spine, making him shudder in his arms.

The gentle kisses turned into light nips and licks, making his neck moist and bringing forth small squeals from his throat. His grip tightened when he felt that mouth of his begin to suck on the soft skin and go even lower. Body arching he let out a breathless gasp when he felt him pulling away the buttons of his shirt with his very teeth, allowing him to kiss his collar and nip at the bone.

"J-Jade." He was practically shaking in his arms by now, mind whirling with all that was going on. He felt he had to hold on to this merry-go-round as tight as he could, 'lest he fall off and lose the moment forever. Jade responded to his stuttered call with an affectionate growl against his skin and a loose hand traveling under his shirt and up his chest. His fingers were so calculating with his body, treating him with the precise skill they did their experiments. The soft mews of pleasure he kept making were interrupted by a shallow gasp when his fingers brushed against his nipple. Oh Lorelei, how did he know how to make him melt in his arms the way he always did? His pulse was racing, his face and body singed pink from all the heat from the situation. It was heaven. No, even better. It was Jade.

Then, as abruptly as he had begun the entanglement, the brunettete paused and halted dead in his tracks, leaving a confused boy whimpering in need for more. Jade was silent, giving no answer, until suddenly he took hold of his sides and gave him a violent shove. Saphir yelped as he was sent tumbling to the floor, knocking his shoulder against the side of the table on his way to the painful thud of his body hitting the carpet.

"J-Jade! W-what the hell?" Whining, he rubbed the injured limb, trying to get to his feet.

"Keep quiet, someone's coming." The other hissed through his teeth.

That was it? Someone was venturing over to the secluded area of the library? This was insane! Even if Jade was so hell bent against public affection he could have given him even the slightest warning before he threw him to the floor like that!

The ruckus that Jade had apparently heard long before him finally hit his ears and the cause soon peeked around the corner, blond locks swinging behind him.

"Ah! There you two are! Hiding from me all the way back here, I'm hurt." The prince grinned and without a hint of hesitation sat down right beside the young Fonist with a team of young giggling female groupies soon following, as usual. Jade didn't seem to give it a second thought, which the younger boy found odd,. If he had sat that close to him around all these people…

"Hey dweeb, whatcha doing on the floor? Finally loose all your gears?" Peony commented with a smile. Though his voice didn't carry a hint of malice, the words spoke for themselves and Saphir grumbled as he pulled himself up.

"No! But if I had, I suppose I you wouldn't have any I could borrow." He stuck his tongue out at the offender as he tried to sit down just as close, if not closer, to his companion. Unfortunately, a quick glance from his crimson eyes told him that it wouldn't a good idea and he was forced to perch himself much further.

Peony, despite being aware of their relationship by now, didn't seem to care, or even notice the silent debate between them. "All you boys do is study. I swear, the world isn't going to end if you get a less then perfect score. You're already at the top of the class, Jade; and Saphir is a close second." He winked, "As usual."

The boy pouted. Yes, it was true he was second in nearly every class of theirs (except Fontech studies but that didn't seem to even count in the other's mind. "Toys", he called them) but it was Jade. Jade was perfect. There was nothing he could really do to change that and he didn't want too. After all, he was second, the next best thing to perfect and dating (so to speak) the smartest boy in school! Who could ask for more…except maybe a little attention every once in a… No! He mentally slapped himself for the thought. Jade had allowed him to be his boyfriend; he shouldn't complain like that. It was just part of the conditions for such a wonderful gift… right?

So what if he couldn't cuddle up to him and make all those loving female stares at him turn away in envy? At least no one else could take him.

Then, as they were talking and laughing, Peony slid his arms around the Fonist's shoulders and his heart sunk. He couldn't even hear what they were saying anymore, just the voice in his head questioning why Jade didn't push the prince away like he did him. They were in public after all; how could Peony be allowed all this and not him, of all people? Surely it must be some misunderstanding. Yes, that's it.

"Jade…" he tugged slightly at the other's uniform, trying to get his attention.

"Not now, Saphir." The brunette shooed his hand away without a second thought.

"B-but, Jade.. Its important." He insisted, the fear in his stomach tossing back and forth like an ocean.

But still Jade shoved him away, turning to glare at his younger companion. "I said not now. Honestly, Saphir. Sometimes you're like a cockroach; I can never seem to get rid of you. Idiot."

The words shot through him like an arrow. How could he say that, acting so no one would be wise to their relationship? But that was just cruel… And in front of all their peers. He felt paralyzed until he realized he was shaking.

Don't cry, he told himself sternly and ground his teeth hard. Don't cry, not in front of all these people, you're too old for that, not in front of him. It was useless; he could feel the tears burning the back of his eyes. Over come by the anger and hurt tearing at the back of his brain he wasn't even aware of when he had risen to his feet, but he could feel by the nails digging into his palm the level of anger he had never felt before.

"I-I hate you, Jade!" he managed to shriek before his feet took off on their own, desperate to get away from the situation. The stinging tears made themselves known as he ran, streaming down his cheeks like rivers. He didn't look back, he didn't want to see the look Jade must have been giving him. No, he didn't want to see Jade again at all!

--

"What's with him?" one of the girls asked as the little fontechnician left. "Ew, his nose was running and everything."

Though it was his own groupie who had spoken, Peony was far too busy glaring at his Fonist friend to comment.

"Jade, that was harsh, man."

The brunette simply shrugged, opening his book again. There was no need for the prince to tell him such things. He knew what he had done and he knew what it did to the poor boy, but… Honestly, this was public society; did Saphir expect him to coddle to his needs like they did in private? These were bubble headed teenagers! They would use any excuse to start a new romantic rumor. Surely he was intelligent enough to figure that out. Then again, the cockroach comment was probably a bit too much… but this wasn't HIS fault. The blame was never on him. Even when he did the act, he always made sure of it. Saphir was just far too sensitive, that was it. He always was… but perhaps…

"Don't zone out on me." His majesty gave the boy a firm nudge in the shoulder. "Go after him!"

"I don't see why I should." Of course he did, but that didn't mean he'd let everyone know about it. "I didn't say anything worse to him then you do."

"Come on, you know what you say means way more to him then what I say! Besides, I'm always kidding. You always sound so serious."

"I'm not going to chase after him like he's some ill tempered child; he's old enough to take care of himself."

Peony would have none of that. He pushed him off of his chair and to his feet, making the boy stumble a bit and glare at him from over his shoulder.

"You've been a bad boy, Jade. Now go apologize and make up." His voice was that of the Emperor he would one day be; It was the few times he actually showed his breading, despite his choice of worlds.

The Fonist huffed but bowed, "As you wish, your majesty." And left.

One of the many girls squealed. "Ah, your majesty, you're so noble!"

He grinned proudly, "Well, someone has to take care of those two."

--

The pathetic sound of sniffing filled the dorms, though it didn't matter as Saphir was the only living thing lingering there on the weekend. Everyone else was out having fun or studying… curled up on his bed, thinking of Jade, he was left alone…

Well not entirely.

"Don't cry, master!" the small electronic voice screeched softly at the foot of his bed.

"I'm not!" he challenged back, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Go away Barellow…"

"Are too! Master is in distress, I must help! It is what he programmed; he is such a genius!"

The little robot fell on its back when it was hit with a pillow. Arms and legs flailing wildly it tried to pull its round body up but to no avail. "AHHH! Master, help! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

Saphir just sighed, using his remaining pillow to cover his head, "Shut up, Barellow…" even he wasn't in the mood for ego stroking right now. The machine wailed for a few minutes more before a knock came at the door. He didn't answer, hoping whoever it was would just get board and go away.

"Saphir, I know you're in there."

His body froze when he heard the all too familiar voice. Jade? What was Jade doing here? Certainly he hadn't come to apologize… No! He must have come to lecture him on his childish actions and make him into an even bigger fool. Well, he couldn't do that if the door was never opened, now could he?

"I know you're in there, now answer this door."

"Yes sir!" a little mechanical voice chirped. Saphir froze on the bed. Curses! He had made a lock capable of being opened by Barellow in case he ever lost his keys (which he seemed to do often, or have them taken as a joke by his peers) and sure enough it had found a way to get back to its feet and scuttle towards the door. He wanted to cry out but his voice was raw from all the sobs and he simply croaked. The robot happily, or at least it seemed so, pulled on the lever near the base of the entrance and allowed the door to swing open.

There was no point in looking to see if it was actually Jade, his aura filled the room as soon as he stepped inside. He heard Barellow squeal and try to run away. He obviously remembered the Fonist from the few times they had met and the long list of things he had done; everything from dunking him in water to blowing him up with Fonons. Jade found the robots artificial emotions… entertaining.

Sure enough as soon as he spotted the mechanic's creation he picked it up off the ground, making it flail yet again. "M-master! It's the red eyed monster! He's come back!"

"Ah, I see you remember me, do you? Such an intelligent little toy." Turning the machine over he set it on its head on a dresser. The poor thing could only wiggle, unable to move forward because if its flat head. "But I must speak to your master now… Saphir?"

The boy felt himself shudder, feeling ashamed as it was mostly likely visible to his former companion. Still, gathering all the dignity he could, he pulled the pillow off his head and glared at the other boy. Jade stared at him for a moment, silent as always, then laughed.

The mechanic could feel his face turning purple with rage, "What's so funny!?"

It took a moment or two for the Fonist to calm himself, but finally he cleared his throat and regained his lost composure. "Your hair… you pulled the pillow off too fast and your bangs are standing up from static electricity."

Saphir gasped, hands shooting to the top of his head and scrambling to smooth out his ruined locks. After struggling helplessly for some time he heard Jade sigh and step forward. When he felt his warm, calculating hands comb through his hair, so much like they did that morning he couldn't hold back a shudder. No, he told himself, you shouldn't be enjoying this!

With an angry whine he pushed the other way, though immediately missed the loss of his warm strokes. This was far more important. "Don't touch me, Jade! Not after what you did!"

He didn't seem overly concerned with the other's overdramatics but stayed away from him just the same. "I wasn't aware I had broken the law of the land." The melodic voice was just as cold and sarcastic as it had ever been. "Might I be told what it is I have done to harness such hatred before I am thrown in the stalks?"

Damn Jade, he knew what he had done! Or at least the boy thought he did… "You… you threw me to the floor, not even allowing me to sit closer then arm's length to my own boyfriend."

"I told you when all this started that there would be no signs of public affection. With all those girls around, they would be willing to take any hint."

"B-but you let PEONY sit near you! Even put his arm around you! Why HIM?!" the boy was wailing at this point. Jade had been friendly to the prince since they first met, for no apparent reason, while he had to work his hands to the bone just to get a kind look half the time. Hatred had built up over the years and chose this moment of all times to show itself. "What makes him so special? I'm smarter! I've been your friend longer! Yet you let him hang all over you! I don't under stand it!."

"You don't understand a lot of things."

"JADE!" he was in tears by now. No matter how hard he always fought it, Jade could always make him cry in the times he needed to be brave. Quickly he covered his face and sank down in his bed, trying to hide his sobs with little effect. The Fonist had a strange similarity to a drug -- just a moment of happiness for a life time of pain. He couldn't fight his hopeless addiction.

"… Peony is over affectionate compared to us. People would understand if he hung off someone. It's fighting it that would bring attention."

"Y-you like him better then me… don't you?" the little mechanic whined behind the palms that were hiding his face and slurring his words.

"If I had then I wouldn't have agreed to this relationship, now would I?"

Oh, that's right. In all that had happened he hadn't considered that. Jade was his boyfriend. He never did anything he didn't feel was necessary unless if was of his own whim… and while he didn't want to consider their relationship "unnecessary", in his mind that was most likely how he saw it. He wouldn't put up with him like this is, in this state, if he didn't feel he was important. He wouldn't have come to see if he was alright if he didn't value what they had, it was pure and simple.

Feeling a bit more confident Saphir pulled his hands away, sniffing a few times before he regained his composure. "I… I'm sorry Jade…"

The other boy just stared at him for a moment before he leaned in close to his face, making the boy take in a sharp breath. "I don't talk to anyone else the way I do with you…" it seemed he hadn't even heard his apology, but right now his heart was pounding too fast for him to even care.

"I-I like talking to you too…"

"… you're so easy to tease."

The boy blinked, "What?"

"Ah, yes, and your face gets so red and puffed when you get mad, and the way you wiggle like a beetle thrown on his back, or what did I call you… cockroach? Yes, that's perfect."

"JADE!" he whined again, wiggling, he realized with embarrassment, exactly like his companion was describing. The decision was made that fighting would only earn insult so he pouted silently on his bed, unable to do much else. Still the Fonist grinned as he watched him, his crimson eyes examining him with every corner of his vast mind. Honestly, it made the younger boy uncomfortable but when his warm lips were suddenly pressed to his own he wasn't about to argue.

Almost on instinct his arms flew around the other's neck, keeping him from fluttering away like a feather caught in breeze; the Fonist was just as unpredictable. Jade seemed to have no intention of flying off any time soon, though. As the kiss deepened his pushed his smaller companion down on his back, pressing him into the sheets, his own form of a hold. Saphir simply mewed in enjoyment, tugging the other eagerly for more. He had a lot to make up for. He was taken by surprise when he felt a hand gracefully sliding up his shirt, the still unfamiliar contact making him arch away from the mattress, only to be pushed back down and squeak softly. Fighting to keep his body less skittish to the explorations of his boyfriend he concentrated on how warm the Fonist's hands always were. Even when they were back in Keterburg he would always look for any excuse to be able to get close to their warmth. Now to have them… touching him the way he did, with their calculated, precise movements, it was almost addicting. It rather felt like an addiction as well. He felt horribly cold whenever they left a spot and shivers wrapped his form. He tried to express the rush of emotions only the other could make him feel but all that came from his lips was a breathless moan, which was soon put to use as he pushed his tongue down his throat.

It was rather a good thing that they were laying together on his bed. Saphir was certain, had he had been standing up, his knees would have melted and given out long ago. As intelligent as he was, Jade somehow always managed to send his great mind into a tailspin and there was no use fighting it. The world around them had grown so foggy and dizzying he barely noticed the other pushing up his legs with his knees. It wasn't until those soft lips left his own and began to ravage his neck that his dazed gaze managed to see the position they were in. He couldn't completely fathom it.

"J-Jade…" he managed to squeak between the small gasps that he emitted every time the other nipped at his throat. "W…what are you-ah!..d-d.."

The only response was a soft shush from the other, but he could still feel his legs being hiked higher and Jade's hands going lower then they really should have. The severity of the situation hit him like a brick to the side of the head.

"Jade!" he squeaked, nails raking frantically at the other's shirt, pulling it up his back. "J-Jade wait! I-I-I don't think I'm ready for this yet! Just-"

"Shh," his warning was a bit louder this time. Still he squirmed, trying to make his point known. It wasn't that he DIDN'T want this to happen… someday, just not now! "JADE! H-hang-AH!" he winced slightly when teeth sank into his neck. He was sure it was going to leave a mark. The pressure on top of his form increased attempting to suppress his flailing. "S-slow down! I-I can't-WAIT!"

For a moment his companion finally paused, pulling away just enough so that he might look into the eyes of the mechanic. Even after all that had gone on the dark crimson orbs were as sharp as ever. The smaller boy stared back weakly, trying to will away the burning in his cheeks as well as find any explanation to what was going on in the other's face, both of which failed miserably.

"…Jade?"

The Fonist smiled. Not his usual smirk, but a true sign of happiness. Yet it was soft and gentle to him as it beamed down. "I have a lot to make up for, do I not?"

"I…" if he had known what to say it wouldn't have mattered in the least. Simultaneously hot lips meshed with his own and a hand slid inside the back of his pants.

--

"Your majesty!" Nephry Balfour came trotting up to the young prince, who was eternally grateful his usual team of women had broken up early and they were alone.

"Ah Nephry!" The blonde's voice always seemed to change to a song whenever the young girl was in his presence, "I've told you before I don't like all that 'Majesty' stuff, we've known each other for years. Its not treason if you call me Peony."

"It's a sign of respect, your majesty," her thoughts were far off. She didn't even notice his pout. "I was told that my brother and Saphir got into a fight today. Is that true?"

"Oh yes, but no fear, I sent Jade off to apologize." He waved the matter off.

"How noble of you," she smiled, making the young prince's cheeks heat up slightly from the shining face. "That's a relief, but it doesn't change to fact that I haven't seen either of them all afternoon and its getting dark. Have you seen them anywhere?"

"Nope, not since I sent them off… I'm sure they're just playing nice some where, don't worry about it."

As he spoke the words he leaned against the wooden walls of the school dorms. As soon as his shoulder touched the wood a high picked yell filled the air, coming so suddenly he nearly jumped out of his skin. The confused blondes looked around for the source of the noise but there was none. They waited for a second yell but it never came. After a few minutes of waiting they had no choice but to shrug it off and go search for the missing pair, leaving the strange sound a mystery to all who had heard it.


End file.
